This invention relates to a transducer comprising a sensor element for measuring mechanical quantities in hollow bodies, above all pressures in pipes, which sensor element consists of a flexible piezoelectric layer, the opposite surface of the sensor element being bonded to electrically-conductive contact layers and being connected via leads to a display and evaluation unit.